


I'll try to behave

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, Science, Stories To Save Lives, The Clock King, Visitors, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William is excited to meet Ray and Sara. When William, Ray and Felicity start talking about science, Oliver feels a bit left out.





	I'll try to behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 128 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity patted Oliver’s cheek while he looked like he wanted to disappear. He wasn’t exactly discreet with his uncomfortableness. She whispered into his ear: “Stop squirming, mister. Even William is better behaved and he’s thirteen years old.”

Oliver turned to gaze at her and he looked like he wasn’t in the mood. He hissed behind his teeth: “Do we really have to do this? We can always say that there is some kind of a situation somewhere.”

Felicity glared at Oliver over her glasses and cleared her throat. Oliver raised his hands up in the air in surrender and said: “I was just kidding.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at him and she said under her breath: “No, we can’t skip this. William wants to meet Sara and Ray.”

They both turned to look at William who was pacing in front of them. William didn’t seem to pay any attention to them as he kept walking back and forth. Felicity smiled at him but the smile died on her face as she turned to look at Oliver again. She smacked his arm gently and Oliver let out a deep sigh.

“You’re not going to ruin this for him,” Felicity stated and crossed her arms on her chest.

Oliver bit his bottom lip and he looked a bit hurt. He huffed out: “Of course not. I know how badly William wants to meet Sara and Ray. He hadn’t talked about anything else since they came to Star City.”

“Can you blame him? They literally travel across the time,” Felicity said and her voice sounded a bit wistful like she would like to get on board herself.

Oliver shrugged and answered: “I guess I can’t blame our son for that.”

Then he turned to look at William. A gentle smile spread across his face while William stopped pacing. He turned to look at Oliver and Felicity. He raised an eyebrow in question and asked suspiciously: “What are you two conspiring?”

Felicity shook her head and laughed nervously: “Nothing.”

“Yeah right,” William said and chuckled.

Oliver leaned on the cushion of the sofa. He raised his arms and placed his hands behind the back of his head. He rubbed his nape. William asked concerned: “Aren’t they coming?”

“They are coming. Just be patient, buddy,” Oliver reassured his son.

William nodded and came to sit next to Felicity. Felicity grabbed his hand and inquired: “Are you excited?”

“Yeah. I have so many questions about science and their ship,” William said and his voice grew thinner at the end of his sentence.

He mumbled to himself: “I still can’t believe that this our reality. I can actually meet my heroes. Time travelling and everything.”

Felicity squeezed his hand and smiled at him sweetly. It had been relative easy to William to accept all these unnatural and supernatural elements in his life. He was just excited about meeting everyone and Felicity could still remember him fanboying over Barry. William had grown up in Central City so it was natural to be excited about meeting the Flash in person. Oliver stayed silent but he seemed happier when he saw how over the moon William was. 

William bounced on the couch and finally, there was a knock on the door. William turned to look at his parents with wide eyes. Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle at William’s antics. 

“Go and get it, buddy. We’re right behind you,” Oliver said and motioned towards the front door.

Immediately, William jumped up and he almost run to the door. Oliver and Felicity walked a bit slower. Felicity whispered to Oliver as they kept walking: “I haven’t seen him this excited after he met Barry and others for the first time.”

“Me, neither,” Oliver admitted while they reached the front door.

William unlocked and opened the door, revealing Sara and Ray behind it. Suddenly, William blushed a little and he became shy. Oliver placed his hand on William’s shoulder and squeezed it, encouraging. William gave his dad a tight smile before he turned to look at their visitors.

Ray was the first to speak. He said: “It’s good to meet you, William.”

“You too, Mr. Palmer,” William said and took a hesitant step forward while Oliver let his hand drop from his son’s shoulder.

“Please, just call me Ray,” Ray said and offered his hand to William. William grabbed it enthusiastically.

Oliver was about insist on William calling Ray Mr. Palmer, like John was Mr. Diggle. Yet, Felicity came next to Oliver and she shook her head slightly. She knew Ray wouldn’t want William to call him Mr. Palmer. It was just too formal. Besides, Felicity wasn’t sure what were Oliver’s motives behind the request because he had acted in a jealous way after Sara and Ray had come to Star City.

Sara closed the door and stayed behind Ray. She smirked at Felicity and Oliver knowingly. Then she gently pushed Ray out of her way. Ray raised an eyebrow in question and Sara stuck her tongue out. She explained: “I’m going to meet Ollie’s son for the first time only once. You can’t take this moment from me, Ray.”

After that, Sara turned her gaze at William. She shook her hands with William while he chuckled and asked: “Ollie? You still call my dad Ollie?”

“Oh, _Ollie_ hasn’t told you? I refuse to call him Oliver. There are just too many juicy stories under that nickname,” Sara stated and winked her eye.

“And luckily, we don’t have to tell any of those stories today,” Oliver rushed to fill in.

“You’re such a spoilsport, Ollie,” Sara complained playfully.

Then she whispered to William loudly enough so everyone could hear: “Remind me of telling that one story when your dad…”

Oliver cleared his throat and interrupted Sara by saying: “Let’s go to the living room before there are any reveals.”

William whined: “I want to know. Besides, I’m pretty sure Sara can’t shock me with her stories about you. You’re quite famous here in Star City if you haven’t noticed, dad. Your glorious past isn’t really a secret.”

Oliver’s eyes widened with surprise and Sara doubled over with laughter. Ray and Felicity also laughed at the exchange. Oliver patted William on shoulder blades as he huffed out: “Just take our guests to the living room.”

William saluted his dad, raising his hand to his forehead while he said: “Yes, Sir.”

Oliver bit his lip so he could keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. William turned to Ray and Sara and motioned them to follow him. They started walking towards the living room. Felicity and Oliver were again a few steps behind them. Felicity could hear how Ray asked questions about William’s school and the science classes he was taking. William answered enthusiastically and he told about the paper that he was writing about gene modifications.

Sara left a bit behind and whispered to Oliver and Felicity: “Are you sure he is your biological son, Ollie? He seems more like Felicity’s child.”

“Hey,” Oliver exclaimed and pretended to be hurt. 

Sara raised her hands up in the air and stated: “I’m just saying I don’t remember you being interested in science when you’re thirteen.”

When they arrived to the living room, William sat next to Ray on the couch. Felicity sat in her favorite chair near the couch. Oliver sat on the armrest of Felicity’s chair while Sara squeezed herself on the other side of William. William and Ray hadn’t interrupted their conversation about the newest developments in gene modification tools.

“Oh come on. CRISPR-Cas9 is so much more efficient way to modify genes. Besides, it’s much more precise than the procedure you’re talking about,” Ray complained.

“Yeah but you also have to think about the other advantages,” William argued and Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she followed the discussion. William was in his element.

Then Felicity interfered their conversation by saying: “I think the protocols are pretty good but they don’t how to restore the data. We need better ways to deal with the information we get.”

William and Ray both nodded and resumed to talk about the topic. Felicity turned to look at Oliver who was wearing a blank expression as he looked at his son and Ray. He had pressed his lips tightly together and there was a bit jealousy in his eyes but it seemed like he couldn’t look away, either. Felicity grabbed his hand and Oliver turned his gaze to her.

Felicity whispered: “He’s just enjoying himself. After all, he’s talking to a smart researcher who travels in a time machine.”

“I know,” Oliver sighed and gave a small smile to Felicity. Yet, the smile didn’t reach his eyes and Felicity didn’t let go of his hand.

“Felicity. A little help here. Ray thinks the databases for genetic immune diseases are well-built,” William complained and turned to look at Felicity.

Felicity chuckled and teased Ray: “You can’t be serious right now, Ray. They’re terrible and everything is such a mess.”

“I’m just saying they could be worse,” Ray said and winked his eye which made Oliver exhale sharply beside Felicity.

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand, comforting because it was just Ray’s quirky and warm personality. Ray wasn’t flirting with her or stealing Oliver’s place in William’s life. Ray was just being Ray. It was so characteristic for him to be enthusiastic about science and making awkward gestures. Felicity knew it because she was expert in making awkward gestures and unintended innuendos.

Sara clapped her hands together and announced: “I think I’m going to need a drink. All this fanboying over science is making my throat dry.”

“Oh, come on, Sara. I know how good you’re with microscope. You love science,” Felicity said good-naturedly.

“It was a million years ago,” Sara laughed and stuck her tongue out.

“Tell me more,” William pleaded as he turned to look at Sara. Sara gave a knowing look to Oliver and Felicity.

Then she started the story: “I was working with Ollie and Felicity back then. We’re trying to find this criminal who really loved to play with clock parts. We got a blood sample and we found out the man suffered from MacGregor's disease.”

“More like Sara found out,” Felicity added.

Sara gave her a pointed look before continuing: “We worked as a team so  _we_ found out. Anyways, later Felicity saved my life but ended up with a scar on her shoulder.”

Oliver’s fingers found Felicity’s shoulder where the scar was. He touched it gently with his fingertips and it was more unconscious act than a planned move. William looked at Felicity worriedly and pouted his lips as he digested what he had just heard.

“Were you badly hurt, Felicity?” William asked quietly after a while.

“Of course not. Besides, I’m still proud of that scar,” Felicity stated determined and gave an assuring smile to William while she could feel Oliver tensing up. Oliver had never been a fan of letting her be in the field and getting hurt.

William’s gaze shifted between Felicity and Oliver but finally he nodded. He cleared his throat and said thoughtfully: “I think that story was…”

William had difficulties to find the right word and Felicity offered playfully: “Cool.”

William laughed and said: “I guess I was going to say interesting.”

Felicity groaned and mumbled: “I’d have preferred cool.”

“If ‘cool’ works for you, we can go with it,” William said and chuckled.

“Your son is such a diplomat,” Ray said in a friendly way as he turned to look at Oliver and Felicity.

“Yeah. He can be if he wants to,” Oliver said is a sarcastic tone while he tried to hide his laughter. William wrinkled his nose but he also tried to hide his amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William asks a question that Felicity isn't prepared for. He asks: "Do you believe in soulmates?"


End file.
